In a system in package (SiP), a plurality of semiconductor chips are embedded in a single package.
Related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-317352, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-81887, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-105996, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-309183, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-185309, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-169355.